Fake Smile
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: "Dia perempuan yang aneh… Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa aku hanya merasa itu hanya senyuman kosong tanpa arti, hanya bibirnya saja yang tersenyum, matanya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar tersenyum. " Warning : Summary Gaje, little OOC


_Dia perempuan yang aneh… Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa aku hanya merasa itu hanya senyuman kosong tanpa arti, hanya bibirnya saja yang tersenyum, matanya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar tersenyum. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fake Smile**

**Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Amagami Kaguya)**

**Warning : Little OOC, pairing with OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepukan lembut di wajah Akashi Seijuurou membuat pria itu terbangun, dengan malas ia mulai membuka matanya. Iris _ruby_nya pun menangkap sesosok wanita cantik yang sudah berpakaian rapih dengan kemeja putih, rok hitam selutut, dan _blazer_ kremnya, rambut _caramel_nya ia ikat sebagian, tidak lupa senyuman lembut yang tercetak dibibirnya.

"_Ohayou_, Seijuurou-_san_…" sapanya. Akashi tidak membalas sapaannya itu, dan hanya mengangguk kecil, "Sarapan pagi sudah siap dibawah," kata wanita itu, lalu ia mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas meja, lagi-lagi Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Aku sudah sarapan duluan," pamitnya.

"Tunggu," akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya, "Biar kuantar."

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan, "Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah Seijuurou-_san_, aku naik kereta saja."

"… Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ck… Harusnya kau paksa dia!

Kembali wanita cantik itu tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku permisi, Seijuurou-_san_. Ah, jangan sampai telat ke kantor, hari ini ada rapat penting kan?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Akashi, wanita itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu, kamar Akashi yang sebetulnya adalah kamarnya juga. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terduduk diam di pinggir kasurnya. Iris _ruby_nya menatap dingin pada cincin emas dengan sebuah berlian kecil yang menghiasinya yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya.

Selalu seperti ini, entah itu tawarannya yang keberapa puluh kalinya yang ditolak oleh wanita itu. Dia dan wanita itu, hubungan mereka begitu dingin. Padahal hampir setengah tahun mereka menikah, tapi tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun dalam pernikahan mereka, bahkan wanita itu masih memanggil Akashi dengan formal.

Memang pada dasarnya mereka menikah bukan karena cinta, bisa dibilang, kenal saja tidak. Wanita itu, Amagami Kaguya (yang sekarang menjadi Akashi Kaguya), merupakan anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dan Akashi tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya, hanya sebatas 'tahu' saat ia dan ayahnya diundang ke sebuah pertemuan bisnis. Yang ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Kaguya menurut saja saat dijodohkan dengannya? Kaguya juga selalu menuruti dan melayani Akashi dengan baik layaknya seorang istri, walaupun Akashi selalu membalas sikapnya dengan dingin. Akashi juga sebetulnya bersifat dingin bukan karena ingin, tapi ia hanya ingin wanita itu menampakkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dia lebih baik melihat wanita itu marah, dibandingkan selalu tersenyum seperti itu.

Sejujurnya, Akashi sudah muak dengan keadaan ini, dia ingin bicara terus terang dengan Kaguya, tapi ia bingung harus bagaimana, otak jeniusnya sepertinya tidak berfungsi jika berhadapan dengan wanita itu. Dan jangan lupakan rasa bersalah yang selalu muncul di hatinya, karena hingga sekarang, ia masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada wanita itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sensei_~! Karangan milikku sudah selesai!" ucap seorang gadis kecil riang. Kaguya pun menghampirinya dan mengelus surai hitam gadis kecil itu lembut.

"Wah… Mii-_chan_ pintar ya… _Otsukare sama_..." gadis kecil yang dipanggil 'Mii-_chan_' itu tersenyum lebar, "Nah, yang lain juga, ayo semangat, selesaikan karangannya!" ucap Kaguya pada murid-murid lainnya. Merasa terpacu dengan ucapan _sensei_nya, para murid kelas satu SD itu pun berusaha menyelesaikan karangannya, Kaguya pun tersenyum melihat para murid kesayangannya itu, sesekali membantu mereka yang kebingungan dalam penulisan kalimat. Hanya disini, dia bisa menampakkan senyuman yang sebenarnya.

Kaguya memasuki kantor guru dan mengecek beberapa berkas miliknya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Ah, Kaguya-_sensei_, _otsukare sama_!" sapa rekan seprofesinya, Yamakawa Kiku, yang mejanya berada di depan Kaguya.

"Terimakasih, Kiku-_sensei_," ucap Kaguya.

"Sepertinya kau buru-buru pulang?" tanya Kiku, karena melihat Kaguya sudah mulai mengemasi barangnya.

"Iya, begitulah… Aku berencana belanja dulu, bahan makanan sudah hampir habis…"

"Wah… Sudah menikah beda ya…" goda rekan Kaguya yang lain, Morinaga Ruri.

"Ah, Ruri-_sensei _bisa saja…" Kaguya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ruri pun menghampiri Kaguya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi ya, Kaguya-_sensei_… Kau ini menikahi Akashi Seijuurou loh! Kenapa masih mau mengurusi hal-hal remeh seperti belanja bahan makanan? Suruh saja pelayan… Aku yakin kalian punya banyak pelayan di rumah…"

"Benar juga…" Kiku ikut menimpali, "Padahal Kaguya-_sensei _cukup duduk manis di rumah, aku yakin gaji Akashi-_san _lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kalian berdua… Maksudku, yah… Kita membicarakan Akashi Seijuurou yang 'itu'! Pewaris perusahaan Akashi, CEO muda yang jenius, kaya, dan tampan! Ah! Kaguya-_sensei_~ Aku iri padamuuu!" wanita itu malah melantur.

Kaguya pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kalian mungkin benar, Kiku-_sensei_, Ruri-_sensei_… Tapi aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku disini… Dan lagi, sekalipun di rumah memang ada pelayan, tapi tetap saja aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Seijuurou-_san_..."

Ruri dan Kiku pun tercengang mendengarnya, tapi kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

"Haaah~ _Sasuga _Kaguya-_sensei_…" Kiku menyerah.

"Tapi syukurlah, jika Kaguya-_sensei_ berhenti, aku kasihan pada murid-murid… Mereka sangat menyukaimu…" kata Ruri.

"Hahaha… Terima kasih…" ucap Kaguya tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kaguya-_sensei_ ingin pulang cepat kan?" tanya Kiku tiba-tiba.

"Eh, benar juga…"

"Tapi…" Kiku menunjuk keluar jendela, "Hujan besar…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaguya menunggu di depan pintu masuk sekolah sambil menatap hujan yang sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda. Dia menghela nafas pelan.

'Harusnya aku menerima tawaran untuk menumpang mobil Ruri-_sensei_ tadi…' batinnya. Dia lupa membawa payung juga. Sepertinya ia sedang sial.

"_Sensei_?" panggil seorang gadis kecil.

"Ah? Sachiko-_chan_? Kenapa belum pulang?" sapa Kaguya pada gadis kecil manis yang rambutnya di ikat dua itu.

Sachiko menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga membuatnya terlihat semakin imut, "Mamah belum menjemput, katanya dia akan telat karena harus membawa adikku ke dokter dulu…"

Kaguya pun mengelus puncak kepala Sachiko lembut, "Kalau begitu, ayo menunggu bersama _sensei _disini, jangan cemberut oke?" hiburnya. Sachiko akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Keduanya pun duduk disalah satu anak tangga sambil menikmati hujan yang turun.

"_Sensei_…" panggil Sachiko pelan.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"_Sensei _sudah menikah ya?"

Kaguya agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sachiko itu, "Eh? Iya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Mata Sachiko terlihat berbinar mendengarnya, "Suami _sensei_ seperti apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran.

"Hmm… Seperti apa ya?" Kaguya membayangkan sosok Akashi dan tersenyum kecil, "… Dia orang yang baik…" jawabnya.

"Waah~ Apa dia juga tampan seperti pangeran di buku dongeng?" tanya Sachiko lagi.

Kaguya pun tertawa, "Ahaha… Iya, tentu saja dia tampan…" Ya. Kaguya mengakuinya, pria itu memang tampan walaupun wajahnya selalu terlihat dingin.

"Apa kalian juga salingmencintai seperti pangeran dan tuan putri?"

Kaguya tersentak mendengar pertanyaan polos Sachiko yang satu itu, 'Cinta… kah?' batinnya, matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"_Sensei_?" panggil Sachiko bingung karena Kaguya mendadak terdiam.

"A-ah… maaf Sachiko-_chan_…" Kaguya buru-buru memasang senyumnya lagi, "I-iya… Tentu saja… Tentu saja kami…" jeda sesaat, agak berat bagi wanita itu untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "… Saling mencintai…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi memandang wadah _bento_nya yang sudah kosong. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan rapatmya, dan perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk makan diluar atau ke kafetaria yang ada di kantornya. Untung saja dia ingat kalau dia membawa _bento _yang sudah disiapkan _istrinya_. Pagi tadi Kaguya sudah menyiapkan _bento _untuknya, dia tahu rupanya Akashi akan telat makan karena rapat.

'Lebih enak dari makanan yang ada di kafetaria…' batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hhh… Lagi-lagi dia memikirkan Kaguya. Wanita itu begitu sempurna di matanya, dia cantik, pintar, dan jago memasak, terlebih lagi begitu sabar dalam menghadapi sifat Akashi yang dingin. Jika perempuan lain mungkin memilih untuk bercerai dengan Akashi karena tidak tahan dengan sifatnya. Lagipula Akashi yakin, banyak pria lain yang menginginkan Kaguya untuk menjadi istrinya. Dia pun melihat keluar jendela ruangannya, langit yang begitu gelap dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Hujan…" gumam Akashi, dan dia teringat sesuatu: Kaguya tidak membawa payung, karena tadi pria itu melihat payung yang biasa dipakai Kaguya ada di tempat penyimpanan payungnya. Diapun segera menuju mejanya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

'Kenapa aku peduli? Lagipula aku yakin dia sudah pulang, atau membeli payung di mini market…' diapun berniat menaruh kembali kunci mobilnya di meja, tapi kembali ia melihat hujan yang begitu deras diluar.

"Cih…" decih Akashi, diapun menggenggam erat kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di _basement_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaguya kembali memandang langit sendirian, Sachiko sudah dijemput oleh ibunya tadi.

'Saling mencintai kah?' kembali ia mengingat kata-kata polos Sachiko. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu perasaanya dan pria itu walaupun mereka sudah menikah. Orang-orang selalu berkata kalau ia beruntung memiliki suami sempurna seperti Akashi, kaya, pintar, dan tampan, tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah merasa seperti itu, sejujurnya… Dia lelah dengan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Akashi. Hanya saja karena tidak ingin membuat pria itu kecewa, dia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan tersenyum padanya. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk berpisah dengan pria bersurai merah itu, tapi cepat-cepat ia hilangkan itu dari otaknya dan memilih kembali mengamati hujan.

"Hhh… Sepertinya tidak akan berhenti…" gumam Kaguya, dia melihat ponselnya untuk melihat jam, 'Sudah jam segini pula…' sempat terfikir olehnya untuk menelepon Akashi atau supirnya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin membuat repot siapapun.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, sebaiknya nekat saja…" Kaguya pun melepas blazernya untuk menutupi kepalanya, dan berlari menembus hujan sambil memeluk tasnya erat.

Disisi lain, Akashi baru saja sampai di depan gedung sekolah tempat Kaguya mengajar, dan sudah tidak ada siapapun disana, diapun mencoba menelepon Kaguya, tapi tidak diangkat.

'Apa dia sudah pulang?' batin Akashi, namun entah kenapa _feeling_nya menyuruhnya untuk menelusuri jalan menuju statsiun terdekat di daerah situ, dan benar saja, terlihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu sedang berlari di tengah hujan. Akashi pun membunyikan klakson mobilnya sehingga Kaguya menoleh.

'Mobil itu…' batin Kaguya. Akashi pun membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Cepat masuk!" perintahnya, ada sedikit nada khawatir di dalamnya, Kaguya pun mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobil Akashi itu. Akashi segera membuka jas yang ia pakai, dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Kaguya, ia menatap wanita disampingnya khawatir, sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, dan bibirnya agak pucat karena kedinginan.

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku untuk menjemputmu saja tadi?" ucap pria bersurai merah itu sambil mengelap wajah Kaguya menggunakan tisu.

"Ma-maaf…" gumam Kaguya sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum, padahal bibirnya bergetar karena kedinginan. Akashi pun menggertakan giginya, dia mencengkram bahu Kaguya, dan memangutkan bibirnya pada bibir Kaguya, berusaha membagi kehangatan yang ia punya pada _istrinya _itu, sementara Kaguya sendiri hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kaget atas apa yang Akashi lakukan. Beberapa detik kemudian Akashi pun menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh.

"Maaf…" gumamnya berusaha tetap tenang, tapi samar-samar ada rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"U-un…" Kaguya hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia merasakan debaran jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan debaran ini. Kenapa 'hanya' berciuman saja membuat jantungnya berdebar seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya mereka pernah melakukannya saat upacara pernikahan mereka, dan Kaguya tidak merasakan apapun saat itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang… Ah sudahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Segera ganti pakaianmu, kau bisa sakit," kata Akashi saat sampai di kamar mereka berdua. Kaguya pun mengambil beberapa potong pakaiannya dan melepaskan jas Akashi yang menutupi tubuhnya, tanpa sengaja Akashi melihat ke arah Kaguya.

"Lakukan di kamar mandi, aku juga ingin mengganti baju," ucap Akashi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Eh? Baiklah," Kaguya sebetulnya tidak mengerti, tapi dia memilih menuruti kata-kata Akashi, lagipula ia berencana untuk berendam di air hangat. Setelah Kaguya memasuki kamar mandi, Akashi menaruh sebelah tangannya di wajahnya.

'Dia… Cih, aku kenapa?' rutuk Akashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Kaguya, saat ia memasuki kamar mandi dan melihat ke arah cermin besar disitu, wajahnya langsung memerah, lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan jelas karena bajunya yang basah.

'Jadi tadi Seijuurou-_san_…' segera Kaguya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sempat 'disentuh' oleh Akashi, dan entah kenapa Kaguya merasa senang terhadap perlakuan Akashi padanya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan Akashi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja rumahnya, ia cukup kaget melihat Kaguya masih terbangun, dan tengah tersenyum sendiri saat membaca salah satu kertas dari sebuah tumpukkan kertas lainnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Kaguya tersentak kaget mendengar suara Akashi, "A-ah, Seijurou-_san_…" Kaguya kembali memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Akashi pun menghampiri wanita itu, dia juga ikut mengambil salah satu kertas dan membacanya.

"…'Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru seperti Kaguya-_sensei_'…" Akashi membaca kalimat di kertas itu dan melihat ke arah Kaguya, "Hee, kau populer juga di kalangan muridmu…" dan Kaguya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan _suaminya_.

Tapi tiba-tiba Akashi melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Kaguya, "Jangan tidur terlalu larut, nanti kau sakit, 'Kaguya-_sensei_'…" pesannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kaguya.

Wajah Kaguya menampilkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada murid-muridnya, senyuman tulus dari hatinya, sayangnya Akashi tidak bisa melihatnya, "Terima kasih, Seijuurou-_san_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, bukan tepukan lembut di pipinya yang biasa Kaguya lakukan, sehingga membuatnya sedikit heran, 'Kemana dia? Tumben sekali…' diapun membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia melihat Kaguya tengah terduduk dipinggir kasur, dia masih memakai pakaian tidurnya, dan terdengar suara batuk, sepertinya ia juga agak sulit bernafas karena hidungnya mampet. Akashi pun segera menepuk pundak wanita itu. Panas.

"Seijuurou-san? Ma-uhuk- maaf aku telat membangunkanmu, sarapan pagi sudah siap dibawah, tapi kali ini pelayan yang memasaknya, maaf ya…" suara Kaguya terdengar serak, tapi masih saja dia memasang wajah senyumnya. Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Kaguya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi wanita itu.

"Demam…" gumam Akashi, "Hari ini istirahatlah, aku yang akan meminta ijin pada pihak sekolah."

Kaguya menggeleng lemah, "Tidak. Tidak usah. Jika minum obat juga demamku langsung turun, aku akan tetap berangkat," tolaknya, dia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, namun tubuhnya limbung, beruntung Akashi menangkapnya.

"Dengar," Akashi menatap istrinya tajam, "Kau harus istirahat jika tidak ingin demammu semakin parah dan kau akan semakin lama tidak bertemu dengan murid-murid kesayanganmu itu, mengerti?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Perintahku mutlak," segera ia membawa Kaguya ke kasur mereka, lalu membaringkan dan menyelimutinya, "Aku akan memanggilkan dokter dan meminta pelayan membuatkanmu sup, diam dan tunggulah dengan tenang," pria bersurai merah itupun menghilang dari pandangan Kaguya. Sementara Kaguya hanya memandang pria itu sedih, dan perlahan tangannya meremas selimut yang ia pakai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi memasuki kamarnya, dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan matanya menangkap sosok istrinya yang tengah terduduk di kasur sambil membaca sebuah kertas, sepertinya itu kertas yang sama seperti yang Akashi lihat semalam. Kaguya yang sedang membaca pun akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Akashi dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Okaeri_, Seijuurou-_san_…"

Akashi mengangguk kecil dan mendekat pada Kaguya, "Bagaimana demammu?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh dahi istrinya.

"Sudah tidak setinggi tadi, maaf membuatmu khawatir. Besok juga aku yakin sudah sembuh."

"Baguslah…" hanya itu respon Akashi, lalu ia membaca karangan yang berada di tangan Kaguya, "'Aku ingin menjadi pengantin yang bahagia'…"

"Cita-cita yang polos, bukan?" pandangan Kaguya tidak lepas dari karangan itu.

"Ya, khas anak-anak…" senyum kecil muncul di wajah Akashi.

Kaguya menarik nafasnya, pegangan di karangan itu menguat sehingga membuat kertasnya sedikit kusut, "Seijuurou-_san_ sendiri, apa kau bahagia… menikah denganku?"

Akashi menatap wanita itu bingung, "… Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Wanita bersurai karamel itu menundukkan wajahnya, "Soalnya aku bingung, aku tidak tahu apa kau bahagia menikah denganku, selama ini kau selalu diam, dan seolah tidak peduli. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu- ah,bukan, perasaan kita… Kenapa kita memutuskan untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini, dan menikah. Maaf, tapi…" mata wanita itu terasa panas, "Aku lelah dengan semua ini, dan berpikir untuk…" dia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, "… berpisah," Kaguya mengakhiri ucapannya, perasaan yang selama ini ia tutupi akhirnya ia keluarkan. Dia tidak peduli dengan reaksi Akashi, jika mereka memang harus berpisah, maka ia akan menerimanya.

"Kaguya…" mata wanita itu membelalak, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Akashi memanggil namanya, apalagi saat merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Akashi, dia semakin tidak bisa berkutik. Kemudian pria itu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Maaf…" bisik Akashi, "Aku selama ini bersikap dingin padamu, karena aku sendiri bingung bagaimana harus bersikap padamu. Kita, dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal, dan tiba-tiba menikah, wajar jika akhirnya kita menjadi canggung."

Kaguya mengangguk mengerti, dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Ka-kalau begitu… Memang lebih baik kita-"

"Tapi," Akashi memotong ucapan Kaguya, "Sebetulnya bukan itu masalahnya. Selama ini baik kau maupun aku, tidak mau berusaha untuk membuka hati masing-masing, itulah masalahnya," senyuman tercetak di wajah Akashi yang menatap Kaguya, "Karena itu, sekarang aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menutup hatiku, dan belajar menerimamu sebagai istriku, belajar untuk mencintaimu, jadi…" Akashi menghapus tetesan air yang mengalir di pipi wanita itu menggunakan ibu jarinya, "Maukah kau memberi kesempatan kedua pada hubungan kita, dan mulai membuka hatimu untuk mencintaiku?" ucap pria itu sungguh-sungguh.

Senyuman muncul di wajah Kaguya, bukan lagi senyuman palsu yang biasa ia tunjukan pada Akashi, tapi senyuman yang tulus dan penuh kebahagiaan didalamnya.

"Ya. Tentu saja…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu…

"Seijuurou-_san_…" Kaguya menepuk pipi Akashi pelan, cara membangunkan yang seperti biasa. Akashi menggeliat malas.

"Ada apa? Sekarang libur kan?" gumam Akashi.

Kaguya tidak menjawab dan hanya menyodorkan sesuatu pada Akashi. Pria berambut merah itu langsung terkejut begitu sadar apa yang dipegangnya ternyata sebuah _testpack_ dan memiliki… dua garis…

"Kaguya… kau…" Akashi menatap istrinya tidak percaya.

"I-iya… aku…" Kaguya tidak berani menyebutkan kalimat selanjutnya, tapi Akashi tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya.

"Se-Seijuurou-_san_…" wajah Kaguya memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou. Kaguya pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

**.**

**.**

**. **

**END**

**Author's note :**

**Ah, elah… Ini apaan coba? Mohon maaf reader-sama… Ini ide mendadak yang muncul saat author main pow#what jadilah seperti ini… :'3**

**Maaf kalau gajeh, endingnya maksain, belum lagi, bukannya ngelanjutin fic multichap, author malah bikin fic baru… Dx #ditendang**

**Oke, ditunggu kritik, saran, dll-nya di kotak review ya minna-san~ Makasih udah baca~**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
